


Knife and Handkerchief

by Bookwormscififan



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Demonic Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Bold is JJ signing, Italics are thoughts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Knife and Handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is JJ signing, Italics are thoughts.

Midnight. November 1st. Chase checked his phone once more before turning off the lamp. Closing his eyes, he prepared for the nightmares of his wife and children leaving him.

Schneep finished his doctor’s report then checked the time. Already? Great. Rubbing his eyes, he changed and went to bed.

Marvin had a cloth over the clock, so he couldn’t find out how long his practice was taking. Suppressing a yawn, he read through the instructions again.

Jackie crouched on the roof, watching over the town. His eyes followed the blue and red lights of a police car as it drove through the streets after a hit-and-run driver. Hearing a sound, he headed toward it.

Robbie snored, a strange, choking snore. His arm was over his face, and his right leg hung off the bed. The blanket JJ had so tenderly tucked around him was now crumpled at his feet.

Jack was asleep. Nobody dared disturb him.

Anti closed his room door as he crept across the threshold toward JJ’s room. A knife was tucked into his pocket, and his trademark grin spread across his features.

Tossing and turning in his sleep, JJ scrunched his face up in fear during his nightmare. He sat up drenched in a cold sweat as his door opened. Fear in his eyes, he looked over to the doorway.

Anti stood staring at JJ, right eye glowing green. The knife glinted in his hand.

“I ͘need͜ y͝o͞u ͜to̷ ͘do a͜ fe̴w t̕hing̢s for mę.”

What do you want from me? Why me? Jameson worriedly signed his questions to the glitch as he was tied to his chair. Anti only laughed, continuing to tie JJ up.

At least tell me what I need to do. Tears filled JJ’s eyes as Anti stood over him.

“I̛t is ͞time fo̡r̶ you̴ to͜ ̡b̢eco͏m̸e m͟y͢ ̡P͢U̡P̴PET̛,” Anti taunted, watching JJ shake in fear. Puppet? What are you talking a-? He was cut off as Anti knocked him out.

Ugh, my head. What happened? I remember… I woke up from a nightmare, then Anti was tying me to my chair… what then? Slowly JJ opened his eyes and sat up. He was back in his bed. A heavy weight pressed against his temples, and he winced.

Buttoning his waistcoat and putting his hat on, he used his finger to smoothen his moustache before going outside. He paid no notice of Anti peering out his bedroom to watch the mute descend the stairs.

“Ah, morning, Jameson. How are you zis fine morning?” Jameson smiled and gave Schneep a thumbs up, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sitting at the table beside the doctor, he took a sip from the hot, dirty bean water.

“Hey, guys. I’m going for a run with Jackie. I’ll be back soon,” Chase called as he walked out the front door. Jameson waved bye to him, a smile on his face. Schneep just grunted and ate his toast.

“Hey, everyone! Wanna see the new trick I learned?” Marvin walked into the kitchen, a deck of cards in his hands. Schneep shook his head, signalling he didn’t want to see. Maybe Robbie will want to? He’s in the living room. Nodding, Marvin left the kitchen. Jack hadn’t left his room just yet, and JJ decided to make himself some breakfast.

While waiting for his bread to toast, JJ picked at the red thread on his shirtsleeve. Where did this come from? He followed the line of thread through the fabric, realising the thread had replaced all the white cotton in the shirt seams. Confused, he tilted his head.

The toaster popped, making him jump. As he began to spread butter on the bread, something made him glance up at the knife-block. His gaze hardened, and the red thread in his shirt twitched a little. T͝he d̨o̧c͞t̛or ͏wil̕l ͘be the f͠i͜rst ̨to fall͢. ̸T̢ake him͝. Jameson nodded slightly, picking up the knife.

“Jameson, vhat are you doing vith zat knife? Vhy are you pointing it at me?” Remorse filled the mute’s eyes as he plunged the knife into Schneep’s chest. Ragged breaths sounded in JJ’s ears as he removed the knife. Slowly he took his handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the blade.

Tears filled JJ’s eyes as he looked down at the bloody corpse of the family doctor. He fell to his knees as he realised what had happened.

“James… what have you done?” Chase’s fearful voice sounded from behind him, and JJ stood up. I… I… I’m sorry, Chase. I don’t… I didn’t… something made me do it. JJ’s hands were shaking so much, he had to try multiple times to sign his apology to Chase.

“I’m not sure I believe your word, James. Who else could have done this? Not Anti, he wouldn’t stab someone. I’m sorry, but I’m finding it hard to trust you,” Shaken, JJ ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Nobody believes me.

Walking to the mirror above the dresser, he inspected his reflection. A slight nosebleed, dot of blood under his right eye, red thread around his throat. The red seams on his shirt seemed more distinct when reflected in the mirror.

He took his handkerchief out of his pocket in an attempt to wipe the blood from his eye and nose, then noticed the blood on the fabric. Shocked, he dropped the handkerchief on the dresser and ran his shaking hands through his hair. What have I done? What might I do next?

Scared, he crawled back into his bed, wrapping the blanket around him. Please let this all be a dream. Please just let it all be a dream.

A knock at the door made him peep out from under his blanket. He looked at the time: 3:30pm. Slowly he removed the blanket and stared at the door.

“James? It’s Chase. Are you ok? You’ve been in there for six hours. You haven’t eaten. James, can I come in?” Without waiting for an answer, Chase opened the door. He saw JJ curled up on his bed, and walked toward him.

“What’s wrong? Can I help in some way?” He placed his hand on JJ’s shoulder, eyes full of fatherly love. JJ sat up, shrugging. I don’t know what’s wrong. There is something wrong with me. I didn’t want to kill Schneep, I swear.

“James, I believe you. There is something wrong, and I’ll try to help you fix it.” He pulled JJ in for a hug, which was greatly appreciated. KI͘L̢L ͝HI͜M͏. Suddenly, a knife glitched into his hand. Wincing, JJ tried to pull his arm away from Chase, but some force was making him move. He closed his eyes as the knife pierced his brother’s flesh.

“James… why…?” He let tears fall as Chase slumped onto his shoulder. As if being controlled, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the knife. Why did I do that? Chase, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. He got up off the bed and sat on the floor, confused.

“W͢ell͞ d̨o̸n̴e,̛ ͘P̛UP͞P̴E͠T.” JJ looked up. Anti was standing over him, arms crossed, a grin on his face.

What did you do to me? Anti picked his knife up from beside JJ and inspected it.

“I ̴onl̵y͘ ҉di͜d̡ ̛what ͞t̨h̴e̸ C͞om̴mu͜ni҉ty ͞wa̴n͠t͟e͡d.͢” What the Community wanted? What do you mean? Anti smirked.

“T̨hey̕ waņt̶ed͡ ͏an e͞vi̵l ‘D͝app͡er Jac̴k'̴.̢ ͠I ̷d̕elive͏red̵.” An evil… me? You made me evil? He felt his heart harden, and snatched the knife from Anti’s hand, holding it to his neck. The glitch laughed.

“You̵'͡re͏ livi̸ng͞ th̨e ̢t̶heor͏y͜, J͝a͢c͢k͡so̕n͝. ͜You҉'̴r̡e̛ m̕in̛e ̢n̸ow.̶” He snapped his fingers and JJ felt his will deplete. Slowly he reached up and pulled his now fake moustache off. Heading for the door, he looked back at Anti.

“҉R͠emembe͏r̨ Ja҉c͡ks͏on,̧ a̢ ͠tru͡e gen̴tl̷e̵m҉ąn̡ a̡l̕w̧ays ̡car̨rie̛s̕ ̢a̴ k̵nif̛e͟ ͟and̵ a ̧hand͜ker͘chie͜f.͠”


End file.
